In conventional copiers, an image of an original set is read by a scanning device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and a latent image is recorded on a photosensitive drum by using a semiconductor laser. By using an electrophotographic process, the latent image on the photosensitive drum is developed, and is transferred onto a sheet, and an image is thereby output. The copier is provided with, as a user interface, a compact display panel such as a touch panel superposed on a display panel formed from a liquid crystal display board.
Network printing is performed by connecting a plurality of printers to a network such that images can be output from the respective printers. The network can include a scanner for reading an original, and a printer server which appropriately processes image data received from the scanner and transmits the processed image data to a designated printer. Usually, one scanner is connected to the network, and the scanner has functions which are similar to the image reading functions of the copier. In order to carry out output efficiently, display panels which serve as user interfaces are provided at the copier, print server, and scanner.
As described in, for example, in the US patent publication 2002/0041386, which is incorporated herein by reference, a previously scanned and saved image can be printed, by pressing a “reprint” button on a menu screen. By pressing this button, a desired image from the images accumulated in the permanent or semi-permanent memory of the scanner, print server, or copier, can be output again through the printing engine.
Issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,246,993 and 6,166,826 as well as US patent publication 2005/0019077 (all of which are incorporated herein by reference) disclose different systems for reprinting images. However, each of these systems requires a permanent or semi-permanent memory that can retain the images or print jobs after they have been printed. Such permanent or semi-permanent memories are complicated and add to the cost and sophistication of copiers and printing devices. The embodiments described below provide the ability to reprint images and print jobs without incurring any cost and complication associated with such permanent or semi-permanent memory.